


Walnut Colored Butt

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Naked Percy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: Drew walks in on Percy, butt naked, and decides to have a little fun with it.Just a strange idea that popped into my head when i was asked to write this, kind of a crack fic? idk





	Walnut Colored Butt

**Author's Note:**

> sksjd me writing straight fanfiction?  
> s h o o k 
> 
>  
> 
> also dear everyone who made fun of my eyeliner today, 
> 
> it wasn't my fucking choice okay stop attacking me about it like jESUS I GET IT

Cabin checks were debatably one of the worst things camps could provide, Drew decided as she slammed the Demeter cabin door shut behind her. Much more when she was the one who had to walk around in the direct sun for at least an hour, which would make her tan too dark and uneven, and her skin dry. 

But after some other bitch had complained about her being mean, Chiron had given her this _lovely_ job, claiming she was "harassing" people too often.

Whatever, that girl was just being sensitive. 

She jogged over to a nearby tree and sighed when her body was covered in the shade, wiping fallen sweat from the papers she was running through. After the Demeter cabin came the Poseidon cabin, and she sighed as her eyes went to the ocean, where the sun was _directly_ shining. 

Fuck. 

Resigning to her sad fate, she pushed off the tree and made her way to the weirdly rectangular cabin. 

Drew was still feeling quite sorry for herself as she was about to knock on the door when she happened to look through the window and stopped in her tracks. 

There he was, Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus and two time savior of the world. 

Playing with a cat, butt naked.

She made a weird noise between a choke and a snort, moving closer to the window. He seemed to be talking to the small kitten, swinging her around in his arms and dancing.

He turned around- _oh._

_Damn._

It registered to her just in time that of he had turned around, it wouldn't be long before she was noticed. She jerked out of sight, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Percy narrowing his eyes, cat in front of his _thing._

No wonder all the girls, and even some guys, were lusting after him. After seeing that, Drew wasn't sure if she could be excluded from that group anymore. 

Shaking her head, she brought her hand up and knocked. A loud crash, some hurried noises, and then Percy's very red and distracted face appeared through the door crack. 

"Heeey Drew," He prolonged, an embarrassed smile on his face. "What are you doing here on this fine day?" 

She raised an eyebrow and held up the clipboard, and he cringed slightly, looking behind him. 

"Uhm, can you come back at like, a better time maybe?" He tried, but she shook her head, motioning for him to open the door. 

An evil idea popped up in her head as she looked him up and down, with his inside out sweatpants and backwards shirt. 

"You look a mess," She drawled out, "Had someone in here recently?" 

He blinked, before, much to Drew's amusement, turned bright red. "Wait what," He let out a loud, forced laugh," "No, no way." 

 

This was exactly what she had hoped for. 

"Well then what were you doing?" 

She knew from experience what a god awful liar he was, and watched as Percy opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, looking a lot like a goldfish she had seen in the Demeter cabin aquarium. 

"Um, well, I was just uh, I was sleeping?" 

"Sure about that? You sound unsure," She noted casually, picking up a pair of baby blue boxers with the end of her pen. "Cute," she remarked casually, before tossing it onto one of the beds. 

"Yes I'm sure," He huffed, grabbing his underwear and trying to put it into a pocket before he realized he didn't have any, so he chose to kick them underneath the bed instead. 

She pretended not to notice, taking her own sweet time through the room, picking up rather things, much to Percy's annoyance. "Hm," She hummed, bending down to peer underneath the bed.  
"You have a nice butt, by the way. A walnut colored butt." 

She straightened, and wrote a large 2 on the score box, before turning around and smiling widely.  
Percy's ears were bright red, his face covered with his hands, and she couldn't help but laugh as she left the room, tapping him with her pen once. 

"You know where to find me if ya need me," She called as she walked out into the warm sun, a small skip in her step.


End file.
